What the Hell?
by Cardinalwing
Summary: Nikki meets the 'fabled' Herobrine. She is poofed into the world of Minecraft. Sam, about a week later, dissapears. With luck, he's in Minecraft. There's an evil group, that call themselves Rinkko. Will Nikki and Sam be able to defeat them with Herobrine's help? Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1: What the hell happened?

**Chapter 1, Nikki meets Herobrine**

I was playing Minecraft when I saw some guy, IN MY SINGLEPLAYER, game... with default skin, but emtpy white eyes.

Honestly, I didn't think he could talk. So, I put down a sign saying "Hi."

He strangley put down a sign. "Hello."

I put down a sign. "I'm Nikki, who are you?"

"I'm called Herobrine, by you people."

"Get to bed Nikki!" Hollared my mother. I frowned and put down a sign.

"Bye, 'Brine."

I got out of my MineCraft browser, wishing I could get to know him.

As I turned off the computer, I saw a breif flash of Herobrine...as they called him.

I saw a flash and then darkness.

I woke up in the middle of a forest...

Yippe... Note the sarcasam

I noticed I looked like my character's skin. Same red hair, same pale skin. Bet same blue-green eyes too.

I also wore her black pants and purple tanktop with a black jacket on it.

But there was a black and purple checkerd backpack I never noticed before.

There was a flashlight, and a random dagger, some medical supplies, food and two bottles of water.

Dang.

Someone must like me.

I saw a few signs, too.

As a brushed my fingers over the blank signs, I remembered Herobrine.

I hoped I'd see him soon.

But, I went over to a tree, and punched like in the game, and floating blocks of trunk fell into the backpack.

I frowned and walked up to a different tree, and repeated the process.

I did this untill the sun was in the middle of the sky, also called noon.

Honestly, I didn't care.

I went to make planks with a strange grid I saw on a paper.

I smiled as I picked up the logs and put it on the paper to make planks.

The planks appeared and I picked them off of the lone square. I dug a small hole and made the floor for the house. I made walls, then a roof. I later made a pickaxe, an axe and a sword. I went out to get more wood to make planks. As I punched the tree, I saw two sheep. I got out the dagger. I started to sloppily cut off the wool.

Two, four, blocks of wool fell to the ground. I went back to the house-thing I made, and built a crafting table. I quickly made a bed and put it down and then capped up the door.

I soon went to sleep

I woke up with a sign near the bed, "I'll come to you in three days. -Herobrine"

I frowned. I went to a wall and destroyed it to make the house bigger.

I went to get more wood to get more planks, since I ran out.

As I punched the tree, I thought back to the sign. I then punched the tree and repeated the proccess on mutiple tree's untill near sundown. I finished up the house, and saw a breif flash of Herobrine.

**(In the REAL WORLD Third POV)**

Nikki's mom, Roina, cried as her daughter was buried, gone forever.

Her daughter's best friend, Sam, ever so stoic, was sniffing, and since 10 years, he broke down and cried.

Her MineCraft game holder was burried with her.

Two days later, Sam played MineCraft, and got hooked, changed his skin to look like his character, Naron , Nikki's character's, Sayo. About twenty minutes into the second day since Nikki died, he dissapeared without a trace.

**(Sam, aka Naron's POV)**

_Where the hell am I?_ I thought. Then I saw my red and black clad character.

_Holy shit, I'm in MineCraft!_

I walked around, trying to remember what Nikki said.

_"You'll need wood, go to a tree and punch it."_

I smiled, went to a tree as I remembered, and punched it.

**(The next Day, Nikki's POV)**

I walked through the forest to my house, and saw a wolf pup in front of it.

I smiled and got out a bone I had got from a skeleton I killed an hour ago.

The pup worked on it as I nudged it into the house.

I had made a fernace, and about thirty-two torches.

I heard crunching and a knock on my door.

I looked outside and saw... "SAM!" I screamed and tackled him.

_**This is my first chapter, first fanfiction and story ever.**_

_**I hope you R&R, but you don't need to**_

_**Tooties 4 U**_

_**-Icy**_


	2. Nikki's Journal Entry

I sighed as I finally finished raping Sam that night.(1)

I stumbled and finally made my way to the chest of mine.

_'Sword, cobblestone, wood... ah! Here it is! My journal!'_

_'Day 2._

_Dear random reader,_

_It's day two and Sam appeared, while Herobrine SHOULD appear tomorrow. I wonder why people play MineCraft, other than you can build, make stuff and so on..._

_I wonder why Sam appeared only on day two... It's kinda weird and awkward... _

_Tootles and turtles,_

_Nikki M. Just_

**(1) This is just a random entry to make sure if it's boring or not..**

**Do you want Herokki/Nikine(Herobrine & Nikki)**

**Orrrr...**

**Sakki/Niam(Sam and Nikki)**

**Toots,**

**Iceness.**


End file.
